Le Rituel
by AuteureMorte
Summary: Kenny est encore pris pour cible par son pire ennemi qui veux tester un étrange rituel démoniaque sur lui, mais le blond qui ne crois pas du tout en ce genre de chose est quand même inquiet de ce qui pourrait se produire et ce n'est pas pour rien. (Désolé, je sais que mon résumé est nul, mais s'il vous plais, venez lire ! ) :D
1. Chapter 1

_**Alors me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic de South Park que j'ai écrie en une nuit ( Oui, j'ai pas dormis…. j'suis folle, je sais….) Plus une journée pour tout corrigé rapidement. Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes ! Je crois m'être beaucoup améliorée de ce coter, mais on ne sait jamais donc... J'espère seulement qu'il reste des gens sur le fandom parce que j'ai remarquée qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup de fic de publier ou de review de poster dans les fictions. Je demande donc aux fans de South Park de montrer leur présences ! Laissez même un mot pour dire que ça vous intéresse de lire ces fictions qui sorte du plus profond de nos entrailles, que nous auteures, écrivons pour vous et suons sang et eau, pour vous ! ( Bon et voilà elle divague...) Va chier ma conscience…. Hum hum… Désolé les gros mots…. Je suis fatiguée… Les enfants, ne répétez jamais ça devant vos parents….(Ne le répétez jamais, tout cour.) Allez ! Allons manger une glace au ketchup et aux cornichons ! (Dit-elle en mangeant un jambon complet) ….**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous ! X.X /SBAM/**_

 **C'était une belle journée aujourd'hui, le soleil ne se gênait pas pour nous rappeler sa chaude présence de ses rayons et malheureusement, moi et mes amis étions tous…. En cour de sport en train de courir pendant cette fichu canicule.**

 **Nous courrions depuis maintenant presque une demi-heure et la plus part des élèves étaient épuisés, exténués et presque mort d'insolation, mais ça, le prof s'en foutait bien, évidemment. Moi et Cartman nous fichions aussi de se prendre des heures de colle si sa nous permettaient de rester en vie donc on ne faisaient que marcher doucement. Kyle n'a jamais bien supporter les journées aussi chaude, donc lui reste sur le banc à nous encourager, Stan et Craig se faisaient une compétition à savoir qui tomberait le premier et Tweek joggait simplement normalement au coter de Clyde et Token.**

 **Le cour se termina enfin et tout le monde tomba au sol, mise a part Stan et Craig que l'on dû nous-même arrêter à cause de leur foutu compétition. C'était une égalité…. Encore.**

 **Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche et nous changer, c'était enfin la pause déjeuner et j'avais hâte de pouvoir avaler un truc puisque mon estomac semblait vouloir se dévorer lui-même. Je sortis à toutes allures des vestiaires en disant à mes amis de me retrouver a la cafétéria quand ils auront fini, mais malheureusement pour moi je tomba nez à nez avec mon pire ennemi, Traviss. Ce mec me pourrissais la vie depuis mon arrivé au lycée, c'est à dire, depuis 2ans maintenant.**

Traviss: Hé bien ! Si c'est pas mon petit Kenny ! Tu tombe bien, je voulais justement te parler.

 **Je me recula, sur la défensive, je regarda autour et vis ses potes arriver, si je restais ici, ça allait mal finir pour moi.**

Kenny: Désolé Traviss-ti, mais MOI j'ai pas envie de te parler, et je crève la dalle donc ce sera une autre fois, peut-être, a plus ! **Dis-je en essayant de m'esquiver en vitesse.**

 **Traviss m'attrapa par le bras et me poussa sur le mur près de nous avec un regard mauvais.**

Traviss: Je t'ai dit plusieurs fois de pas m'appeler comme ça, minus.

Kenny: Et moi je t'ai dit que je voulais pas te parler donc…

Traviss: Mais je ne te le demande pas, c'est un ordre ! **Dit-il sévèrement en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.**

Kenny: Traviss, depuis quand tu crois que je suis sous tes ordres, parce que franchement, je crois pas avoir une laisse autour du cou qui est écrit ton nom dessus, donc fait moi plaisir et arrête de te la joué. Merci. **Souriais-je en penchant la tête sur le coter juste pour l'énerver.**

 **Je le poussa à mon tour assez fort pour le faire reculer et commença à partir, mais ses sbires se mirent en travers de ma route. Je roula des yeux et me retourna vers mon abrutis d'ennemi.**

Kenny: Tu veux bien rappeler tes chiens, j'aimerais passer. **Fis-je en pointant les gars dernière moi qui ne voulais pas bouger.**

Traviss: Tu n'ira nul-part, Kenny parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Kenny: T'a besoin de moi ? Que-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter de t'aider.

Traviss: Je te l'ai dit, je ne te le demande pas, tu va le faire et c'est tout.

 **À ce moment, je sentis une grosse douleur derrière ma tête et m'écroulais au sol, sonné. J'eus seulement le temps de voir Traviss se rapprocher de moi que je perdis connaissance.**

 **Je me réveilla plus tard dans ce qui semblait être l'infirmerie du lycée, j'étais étendu sur l'un des lis, encore un peu étourdis. Je regarda autour de moi, la pièce était sombre et je semblais être seul, je me dit donc qu'il était temps pour moi de partir en quatrième vitesse avant que cet enfoiré ne revienne. Quand je tenta de me relever, je m'aperçus que j'étais pieds et poings menotté aux barreaux du lit et qu'il m'était donc complètement impossible de bouger ne serai-ce que pour atteindre mon téléphone et appeler Stan. J'étais donc à la mercis de Traviss et eu soudain très peur de ce qu'il pourrait vouloir me faire.**

 **Il y avait un rideau tout autour de moi et il n'y avait aucune lumière ni aucun bruit, est-ce qu'il faisait déjà nuit ? Combien de temps étais-je resté inconscient ? Stan et les autres étaient-ils en train de me chercher ? J'oubliais toute ses questions quand j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et espérais du plus profond de mon être que ce soit n'importe qui sauf Traviss, mais malheureusement encore, je n'est jamais de chance.**

Traviss: Ah ! Alors tu est enfin réveillé !? Parfait ! Donc je vais pouvoir commencer à t'expliquer ce qui va t'arriver.

Kenny: Relâche-moi Traviss ! Tu sais que c'est un kidnapping ce que tu fait là !? Tu pourrais aller en prison, alors relâche-moi et je te promet de ne rien dire à personne ! O.K ?

Traviss: Ne t'inquiète pas Kenny, tout va bien aller et je vais te relâcher juste après avoir fait le rituel !

Kenny: Un rituel ?! De quoi tu parle espèce d'abrutis !? Détache-moi et laisse-moi partir MAINTENANT ! **Lançais-je à bout de nerf, mais surtout plus effrayer que jamais.**

 **Je me débattis le plus fort possible en espérant que les menottes étaient de la** **camelote** **,** **mais sans succès.**

Traviss: Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire parce que je ne le réputerais pas. TU. NE. PAR. TI. RA. PAS. D'ICI. C'est claire ? Pas avant que j'ai eu ce que je veux. Maintenant tu va arrêter de te débattre comme un beau diable dans l'eau bénite et te calmer, compris. Je suis gentil, je vais tout t'expliquer avant de commencer.

Kenny: Toi ? Gentil ? Pff… Et mon cul c'est du poulet ?!

 **Traviss me donna un coup au visage.**

Traviss: Donc je t'explique. Il y a environ une semaine, je suis tomber sur un site qui parlait de pouvoir surnaturel, de démon et plein de truc. J'ai lu beaucoup de ces trucs et je suis finalement arriver sur une page qui parlait de vampire et comment en devenir un très puissant. Ça m'a beaucoup intéressé et je dois dire que si je deviens un vampire, mon rêve de domination pourrais enfin se réaliser, mais j'ai lu plus bas que cette méthode était TRÈS douloureuse comparé à la transformation standard par morsure. J'ai donc pensé que je n'avais pas à être celui qui serait transformer comme ça et j'ai penser à toi, quand tu sera devenu un vampire, tu me mordra et j'en deviendrai un et puis dit toi que c'est un service que je te rend, comme ça, plus personne ne viendra t'embêter.

Kenny: Il n'y a que toi qui me pourris la vie, Traviss !

Traviss: Oui et bien justement. Je ne me présenterais plus jamais devant toi, c'est un marché que je fait avec toi parce que tu me rend ce service, je suis gentil, non ?

Kenny: Non.

Traviss: Tss… Ingrats ! Bon, de toute façon tu n'a pas le choix.

 **Traviss fit un signe à ses potes qui s'approchèrent et déposèrent des bougies autour de moi puis les allumèrent. Ils se placèrent tout les quatre, incluant Traviss autour de moi.**

Kenny: Comment tu peux savoir si ça va réellement marcher, hein ? Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais habituellement, il faut croire à ce genre de truc pour que ça fonctionne et ce n'est pas du tout mon cas ! En plus, c'est sans savoir si ce que tu va faire est vraiment pour ce que tu veux ! On ne sais pas, tu va peut-être réveillé un démon !

 **Traviss rigola.**

Traviss: Tu crois aux démons, mais pas aux vampires ?

Kenny: Pas vraiment, mais c'est déjà plus réaliste que ton truc de vampire ! Écoute, j'adore tout ce qui touche au surnaturel, mais ce genre de truc c'est trop irréalisable ! Tu crois pas qu'il y aurait des trucs à la télé qui parleraient de meurtres par succion de tout le sang ou alors de corps complètement déchiqueté par un chien géant, bah oui ! On parle de Vampire alors pourquoi pas de loup-garou un coup partis, hein ! Je t'en pris, Traviss ! Renonce à ce que tu veux faire, tu sais pas vraiment dans quoi tu t'embarque et tu pourrais tous nous tuer ! Ou pire encore ! Libérer des tonnes de démons sanguinaires qui détruiraient la planète entière !

 **Les trois amis de Traviss ce regardèrent mutuellement, inquiet. Parfait, si je réussi à leur faire assez peur, ils déciderons peut-être d'abandonner ce fichu projet et Traviss ne pourra pas continuer seul. C'est pas vraiment que j'y crois, non, pas du tout en faite, mais ils pourraient très bien me jeter une sorte de malédiction, je veux dire, oui la magie existe peut-être un peu. Il pourrait vraiment invoquer un démon, je crois…. Mais il pourrait aussi très bien juste me faire tuer, en aucun cas je ne croirais que son truc pourrait réellement me transformer en un vrai vampire.**

 **Traviss regarda ses amis d'un regard sévère ce qui les fit reprendre un peu contenance.**

Traviss: Croyez pas à ce que dit cet idiot, j'ai lu tout ce qui avait sur ce foutu site ! Il n'y aura aucun imprévu ! Compris !

 **Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête.**

Traviss: Maintenant que t'a finir de dire tes conneries et que tout le monde est prêt, on va pouvoir commencer, les gars.

 **Les quatre garçons joignirent leur mains, formant un cercle autour de moi.**

Traviss: Dorénavant, tout ce qui conte, c'est l'incantation, et quoi qu'il arrive, vous ne vous arrêtez pas !

 **Il fermèrent les yeux et commencèrent à dire une incantation dans une autre langue, du latin peut-être.**

Les quatre gars: Deos oro vires nocte, et vertit in eo tempore magicis luce lunae humana creatura in nocte lux illustrat sempiternum ! Sanguine! Dolor! Immortalis!

 _ **(J'implore les dieux de la nuit et leur pouvoirs, que la magie de la lune s'éveille en cet instant et transforme cet humain en créature de la nuit, éclaire-le de ta lumière éternellement ! Sang ! Douleur ! Immortalité !)**_

 **Au début cela ne me fit rien, je les regardais et tentais quand même vainement de me défaire des liens qui m'entravaient.**

Les gars: Noctisque deos quaeso obtestorque te vales colligere fragili.

 _ **(Dieux de la nuit, je vous invoque et vous conjure de rassembler votre puissance dans cet être fragile.)**_

 **A ce moment, je fit une grimace de douleur, un léger choc électrique dans mon ventre me faisait légèrement mal puis ça alla en grandissant.**

Les gars: Magicae, magicae, aperi apprehenderit eum secundum humanitatem. Sanguine! Dolor ! Immortalis! Metamorphosis est quod volo et quod lamia fiat!

 _ **(Magie, magie, connecte-toi à lui et enlève-lui son humanité ! Sang ! Douleur ! Immortalité ! Que la métamorphose soit celle d'un vampire parce que je le désir et qu'il en soit ainsi !)**_

 **Je me mis à gigoter dans tout les sens à cause d'une sensation très inconfortable puis je me mis soudainement à crier de douleur. J'eus l'impression que l'on m'écrasait la cage thoracique et le cœur. Les quatre garçons ne s'arrêtaient pas et répétèrent plusieurs fois cette formule. Je serra les dents, la douleur était atroce. Mes muscles se contractaient à un tel point que j'avais l'impression que j'allais moi-même me briser. Que ma chair se déchirait sous ma peau et que mes entrailles mettaient le feu dans mon estomac tout en le serrant comme un serpent.**

 **++POV EXT++**

Kenny: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! TRA….. Traviiiiiss ! ARRÊTE ! GAAAHH !

 **Kenny se mis à cracher du sang, beaucoup de sang. Il commençait à voir flou et à avoir beaucoup de difficulté à respirer. Ses yeux pulsaient et semblaient vouloirs sauter hors de leur orbites, des lueur rouge y apparaissant à chaque pulsion. Il se cambra d'un coup, son dos formant un arc vers le ciel, de la bave et du sang coulait de sa bouche, ses yeux s'étaient révulsé vers l'arrière. Il ne criait plus.**

 **À ce moment, l'incantation se termina et les quatre garçons se lâchèrent les mains. Puis, le corps de Kenny retomba, les yeux dorénavant fermé, il ne bougeait plus.  
**

 _ **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que jusqu'à maintenant vous appréciez, si c'est le cas ou même si ça l'est pas, laissez une review, même un mot me ferait énormément plaisir ! J'ai posté cette fic dans l'unique but de savoir s'il y a encore des fans de South Park ! J'ai eu toute l'idée d'un coup donc ça n'a pas été compliqué de tout écrire assez facilement, mais ça va sûrement moins m'intéresser de publier dans ce fandom s'il n'y a plus personne pour lire ce que j'écris. Donc prouvez moi que cela vous intéressent et que South Park n'est pas mort ! En plus j'ai tout plein de fic en cour d'écriture sur ce fandom et cela me ferait vraiment mal de les abandonner juste comme ça parce qu'il n'y a presque personne qui me prouve que ce que j'écris est intéressant donc…. PAR PITIÉ, LAISSER UNE REVIEW ! =3**_

 _ **L'incantation que dit Traviss est bien évidemment fausse, j'ai juste inventé un texte en français que j'ai traduis en latin sur Google puisque le latin semble être une langue plutôt utile dans les invocations et rituels démoniaques.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Ami de Traviss: On l'a tuer ?

Traviss: Mais non imbécile !

 **Traviss s'approcha de Kenny en fronçant les sourcils, il tendit la main vers son cou pour vérifié si l'imbécile avait raison, mais au moment ou il allait poser sa main, Kenny ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande inspiration et se mit a respirer rapidement, comme s'il cherchait son air. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Traviss pu voir des iris rouge à la place des yeux normalement bleu de Kenny ce qui le fit sourire diaboliquement.**

Traviss: Bah tu vois, il n'y a aucun démon, t'es vivant et personne n'est mort, enfin presque.

 **Kenny regarda Traviss, intrigué puis fronça les sourcils.**

Kenny: Comment ça ¨Presque¨ ? **Dit-il d'un voix rauque. Épuisé d'avoir trop crié.**

Traviss: Réfléchit un peu, si tu deviens un vampire, les vampires sont normalement mort, non ? Détachez-le les gars.

 **Les trois garçons s'exécutèrent et délivrèrent Kenny de ses entraves.**

Kenny: Que-ce qui te fait croire que ça a fonctionné ? **Dit-il sévèrement en frottant ses poignets endolorie.**

Traviss: Oh Kenny ! Ne me dit pas qu'après tout ça, tu n'y crois toujours pas ?!

Kenny: Non.

Traviss: Bon de toute façon, ça fait rien, tu verra bien d'ici deux semaines.

Kenny: Je te jure que si je me retrouve avec une maladie mortel ou un virus de je ne sais quel genre, tu va le regretter Traviss. **S'énerva t-il après s'être lever entre temps et pointant son index sur le torse de son ennemi juré.**

 **Kenny sortis de l'infirmerie sans rien ajouter et pris son portable dans sa poche et vis qu'il avait 26 appels manqués et 32 message** **s textes** **. Il soupira puis regarda l'heure, 8h56 qu'indiquait le l'horloge. Il décida d'appeler Stan.**

 _Stan: Kenny ! Bordel de merde, t'était passé où pendant tout ce temps !?_

Kenny: J'ai été kidnapper par Traviss figure-toi ! À l'infirmerie !

 _Stan: QUOI !? Cet enfoiré va entendre parler de moi ! Tu va bien au moins ? T'es où ?_

Kenny: Oh bah oui t'inquiète pas, il a juste fait une incantation démoniaque sur moi et là je suis couvert de sang tu veux bien me ramener des vêtement ? **Dit-il d'une traite comme si de rien n'était, énervé mais aussi épuisé.**

 _Stan: T'es sérieux là ?! OK, attends-moi, j'arrive !_

 **Kenny raccrocha et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se nettoyer un minimum ne voulant pas ressembler à un cadavre ensanglanté devant son petit-copain.**

 **Il ouvrit la porte des toilettes avec son pied pour ne pas laisser de trace de sang partout et se dirigea vers les lavabos. Tout en se nettoyant, il se regarda attentivement dans le miroir devant lui.**

Kenny: Pff ! Tu vois Traviss, ton p'tit tour de magie démoniaque n'a pas fonctionné sinon je ne me verrais pas de le miroir ! **Se dit-il à lui-même, un petit sourire en coin.**

 **Dans un sens, le petit blond était rassuré, bien qu'il n'avait pas du tout cru que ce rituel fonctionnerait, la douleur qu'il avait ressentis** **était quand à elle, bien réel et** **lui avait fait peur d'avoir peut-être autre chose que de devenir un vampire.**

 **Il ouvrit la bouche et regarda ses dents, rien n'avait changer** **là non plus** **. Il enleva son t-shirt et son pantalon taché de son propre sang et regarda sur tout son corps s'il n'avait pas de furoncle violet ou une marque démoniaque ou même une quelconque blessure, mais rien. Il** **soupira puis** **sourit, totalement soulagé.**

 **C'est à cet instant que son portable vibra, il avait reçu un message, sûrement de Stan lui disant qu'il était arrivé. Kenny lui répondit qu'il était dans les toilettes et déposa son téléphone sur le comptoir.**

 **++POV KENNY++**

 **Les fesses accoter** **au rebord du comptoir, j'attendais patiemment que Stan m'apporte mes vêtements de rechange, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il n'était pas seul, mais accompagné des autres gars. Pas que je suis pudique, mais j'aurais bien voulu faire 2-3 trucs avec Stan pour oublier ce cauchemars. Oui, même dans les toilettes du lycée, surtout qu'il n'y a personne maintenant à cet heure-ci.**

Stan: Ça va ? **Dit-il en me tendant le sac de vêtement.**

Kyle: Tu peux nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? Stan a parler d'un rituel démoniaque.

Kenny: Ouais, en fait…..

 **Un énorme grognement m'interrompis.**

Tweek: GAAAHH ! Ss…. C'était quoi ça ?!

Kenny: Désolé… C'est mon ventre, hé hé… Vous vous souvenez ce midi quand je suis partis des vestiaire ? Bah c'est juste après que j'ai croisé Traviss donc…. J'ai pas eu le temps de manger… **Dis-je en me tenant le ventre. Rouge de honte.**

Stan: OK ouais… Habille-toi et on va aller chez moi, tu mangera un truc en nous expliquant ce qui s'est passé.

 **Je m'habilla précipitamment puis on partis tous vers la voiture de Stan qui est en fait celle de son père, mais il l'emprunte des fois, même sans lui dire.**

 **À peine 20 minutes plus tard, on arriva enfin chez Stan, il me prépara tout de suite 2 sandwich, jambon-fromage et je commença à tout leur raconter.**

Craig: Attends ! Il voulait te transformer en vampire pour en devenir un lui-même ? Je comprend pas.

Kenny: Il voulais que je le morde ensuite parce que la transformation par cette méthode est extrêmement douloureuse et il préférait que ce soit moi qui souffre, mais j'imagine que c'était aussi pour savoir si sa fonctionnait.

Token: Alors, ça a marché ou pas ?

Kenny: Non. Même si j'ai atrocement souffert pendant leurs foutu rituel et que j'ai perdu au moins 2 litres de mon sang en le crachant, j'ai bien vérifié et j'ai rien de changer. Mes canines sont normales, je me vois dans les miroirs et j'ai pas envie de tuer qui que ce soit pour boire leurs sang. Il m'a dit que je le verrais d'ici 2 semaines, mais j'y crois pas et si j'y crois pas, rien ne va se passer, non ? On dit bien qu'il faut y croire pour que des trucs comme ça fonctionnent ?

Kyle: Oui peut-être, j'en sais rien, on ne parle pas de fantôme là, Kenny, mais de transformation ! Je te conseil tout de même de rester attentif aux signes.

Cartman: Parce que tu y crois, toi ?

Kyle: Oui et non, mais sincèrement, ce serait mieux d'y croire même un peu et de faire attention que de ne pas s'en préoccupé plus que ça et qu'un jour, Kenny sorte au grand soleil et tombe en cendre parce qu'il n'aura pas pris ça au sérieux.

Kenny: Avant que je tombe en cendre, mes canines vont sûrement avoir poussés et je vais sûrement m'apercevoir que quelques chose a bel et bien changé. D'ici là, je préférais ne pas y pensé.

Kyle: Kenny, c'est pas juste un petit tour de passe-passe qu'il t'a fait, il a vraiment dû changer quelque chose en toi et ça c'est certain, autrement, tu n'aurait pas souffert autant. Oui peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il a tout raté et que rien de bien grave ne va se passer, mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est…. Ça me tue de le dire, mais Traviss est intelligent et il ne ferait pas quelque chose dont il n'est pas sûr que ça va fonctionné.

 **À ces mots, je déglutis. Kyle avait dit une vérité que je n'avais pas voulu voir jusque là. Traviss savait Toujours ce qu'il faisait et en y pensant, ça m'effraya un peu plus.**

Clyde: Mais dans les films, si on dit l'incantation à l'envers, ça peux tout changer, si tu fini par te transformer en vampire, tu donne ce qu'il veux à Traviss en échange de la formule qui pourra te retransformer en humain !

Kenny: Oui, bien sûr Clyde ! Je vais laisser notre pire ennemi avec un pouvoir incommensurable et redevenir humain pour qu'il nous tue tous ou pire, qu'il fasse de nous ce qu'il veux. Parce que oui, je trouve qu'être l'un de ses esclaves est pire que la mort.

Token: Donc tu serais prêt à rester un vampire si ça arrive ?

Tweek: Tu… Tu va vivre pour l'éternité en sachant que lui aussi est toujours là.

Kenny: Soit pas idiot Tweek, si je doit vivre pour l'éternité, ce sera sans lui ! De toute façon, je crois que j'ai un plan.

Cartman: Tu va le tuer ?

Kyle: Cartman !

Kenny: Tout à fait.

Cartman: Ha ha ha !

Kyle: Quoi !? **Lança t-il, les yeux exorbité.**

Stan: T'es sérieux là ?!

Kenny: Pourquoi pas !? Il se serait servit de moi, m'aurais fait souffrir le martyre et moi j'aurais pas le droit de me venger ?!

Kyle: N… NON ! Pas comme ça !

Kenny: Même si l'idée de Clyde était stupide…

Clyde: HÉ !

Kenny: Désolé Clyde… Mais tu m'a donné une idée similaire. Pour l'instant, je n'y crois pas, rien n'apporte à croire que j'ai quelque chose de changé, mais si plus tard ça viens à être le cas, je vais aller lui dire que ça a fonctionné et que s'il veux que je le morde, il faut qu'il me donne la formule. Jusque là c'est comme Clyde l'a dit, mais je sais qu'il ne me la donnera pas avant que je ne soit vraiment devenu un vampire alors après, que je sois complètement transformer, il me donnera la formule et je le mordrez mais pas pour le transformer, je vais simplement le vider de son sang et me retransformer en humain. Comme ça, on sera définitivement débarrassé de Traviss et personne ne pourra dire que c'est moi vu que je serais humain. Voilà ! **Dis-je en me claquant les main** **s** **tout en les frottant comme si je venais de terminer quelque chose.**

Clyde: C'est vrai que vu comme ça….

Kyle: Non ! Y'a aussi la solution où tu lui fait croire que tu va le mordre juste pour avoir la formule et….

Kenny: Kyle ! Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ce n'est même pas encore le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça comme si c'était une évidence que je vais me transformer en monstre suceur de sang ! Donc comme je l'ai déjà dit et répété, je préfère ne pas y pensé et laisser les choses se passer et SI je me transforme, ce qui ne sera pas le cas, bien sûr, alors là on en reparlera ! Avec un peu de chance, même si je me transforme, ça ne veux pas dire que je ne pourrais pas le lui cacher et continuer ma vie normalement.

Kyle: D'accord, t'a peut-être raison sur ce point, mais jure moi que tu ne le tueras pas si ça arrive.

Kenny: Désolé, mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

 **Kyle soupira, il sait que Traviss m'a souvent apport** **é** **beaucoup de problème** **s** **et m'a fait souffrir longtemps, mais là, ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Si j'ai une idée en tête qui le concerne, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision,** **j'aurais l'opportunité de le faire** **souffrir pour** **tout** **ce qu'il m'a fait endurer jusqu'à maintenant** **et je ne la laisserai** **t** **pas s'envoler si ça arrivai** **t** **vraiment** **.**

 **Après tout ça, 2 jours étaient passé et heureusement, je n'avais remarquer aucun changement.** **Nous étions maintenant le dimanche matin** **et moi et les gars on avaient eu l'idée de tous se rejoindre chez Kyle pour des jeux vidéo, du basket et en soirée, des films.** **Ses parents ne seraient pas là** **avant le lendemain** **, donc on en profitait.** **Je me levais donc de mon lit et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, je pris une douche et** **alla ensuite prendre mon petit-déjeuner qui ne fût pas génial. Le pain semblait avoir périmé et avait un goût atroce, mais je m'étais tout de même forcé à le manger parce qu'il n'y avait** **rien d'autre à manger, il n'y avait** **aucune trace de moisissure et la date n'était pas expiré, mais c'était sûrement la mauvaise date. J'étais ensuite aller me brosser les dents pour m'enlever cet horrible goût de la bouche et partis directement en direction de chez Kyle.** **J'y arriva en une dizaines de minutes et ne prenant pas la peine de sonner vu que les parents de Kyle n'étaient pas là pour tout la journée, je décida d'entrer directement.**

 **En entrant, je vis Kyle dans la cuisine et personne dans le salon, parfait pour une bonne petite blague et j'allais même être gentil et attendre que tout le monde sois là !**

 **Je fouilla dans un placard dans le salon où je savais qu'il rangeait des sac plastic et souffla dans un premier qui dégonfla aussitôt, il y avait sûrement un trou… Je souffla dans un deuxième qui ne dégonfla pas puis monta à l'étage me cacher, attendant une vingtaine de minutes que les autres arrivent.**

 **Quand tout le monde fut là, je souffla une nouvelle fois dans le sac et descendis doucement les 2-3 première marches et…..**

 **B** **AAM !**

 **Le sac éclata faisant sursauter tout le monde qui regarda vers moi qui étais mort de rire dans les escaliers.**

Kenny: Haha hahahahaha ha ha ha ! Je vous est eu ! Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! Hé hé !

Kyle: Depuis quand t'es là, idiot ?

Cartman: Ha ha ha ! Bien joué !

Kenny: Au moins une demi-heure et merci Cartman, je sais ! Hé hé. **Dis-je en faisant un grand sourire.**

Stan: Kenny, viens ici deux secondes.

 **Je fis ce qu'il me demandait et alla m'asseoir à coter de mon petit-copain, le sourire aux lèvres qui se transforma en moue triste.**

Kenny: Quoi ? T'es fâché parce que je t'ai fait peur ? **Dis-je doucement, la lèvre inférieur relever et les yeux** **papillonnant,** **me mettant ensuite à rire.**

Stan: Ouvre la bouche.

Kenny: Hein ? Aaaaaaaah…. **Fis-je simplement en ouvrant la bouche.**

Stan: T'es au courant que tes canines ont poussés ?

 **Aussitôt dit, je referma d'un coup ma bouche et mit une main dessus, les yeux sûrement aussi gros qu'une balle de golf, je regardais mon petit-ami l'air de dire: Sérieusement ? Il sembla comprendre et hocha la tête doucement alors, toujours la main sur la bouche, je passa ma langue sur mes dents.**

Kenny: C'est pas vrai….. **Lançais-je complètement effrayer et ne voulant pas y croire.**

 **Je couru à la salle de bain et regarda dans le miroir.**

Kenny: Bordel ! C'est vrai ! **Criais-je en m'écroulant au sol.**

 **Les autres arrivèrent près de moi rapidement.**

Kyle: Kenny, calme-toi, ce ne sont que les canines et elles ne sont pas si longues que ça j'imagine, je ne l'ai même pas remarquer, moi.

Kenny: Ah non !? Regarde ! **Dis-je, paniqu** **é** **en ouvrant de nouveau la bouche pour le montrer a tout le monde.**

 **Kyle fit une petite grimace qui voulait tout dire.**

Kyle: Mmmmh…. Bon OK… Elles sont peut-être un peu plus longues que la normale, mais ça ne veux rien dire.

 **Ça veux tout dire. Je suis en train de me transformer !**

Kenny: Tu rigole ! Je suis en train de devenir un vampire, bordel de merde !

Craig: Est-ce que t'a envie de boire du sang ?

Kenny: Euuh… Non !

Token: Bah alors t'es pas en train de te transformer.

Craig: C'est juste tes canines qui ont un peu poussées, c'est tout.

Kenny: Ça se peux ? Je veux dire, elles font quand même presque 3 millimètres de plus que d'habitude.

Kyle: Oui, mais c'est peut-être juste… Elles ont poussées juste comme ça et ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qui s'est passé ! Si tu dit que tu n'a pas envie de boire du sang…

Cartman: Bah tiens, on va le savoir tout de suite !

 **Cartman s'entailla le doigt avec son canif qui coupait assez bien et le sang coula à grosse goutte. Je n'osa pas regarder, mais une chose était sûr, je sentais l'odeur du sang de Cartman…. Et ça sentait bon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Toujours assis au sol, les jambes repliés sur mon torse et les mains devant mon visage, dos à mes amis. Je sentais l'odeur du sang et bien que je n'eus pas l'envie d'y goûter, je trouvais l'odeur assez plaisante, un humain normal n'aurait sûrement pas pu le sentir de là où j'étais, mais le problème n'était pas là. Le problème, c'est que normalement, j'ai peur du sang, je déteste ça, surtout quand c'est celui de l'un de mes amis et là, maintenant, ça m'attirais.**

Stan: Kenny, Kenny ! Regarde moi ! **Dit-il en me secouant doucement.**

 **Je leva les yeux vers lui et il me regarda avec un doux sourire.**

Stan: Ne t'inquiète pas O.K. Tout va bien aller, les gars, laissez nous s'il vous plais et Cartman, ne fait plus jamais ça ou je te tranche le doigt moi-même !

Cartman: O.K, O.K… Ça va, je voulais juste voir s'il allait nous attaquer.

 **Quand il dit cette phrase, ça m'attrista de savoir que même mon ami avait peur que je l'attaque et je me mit à pleurer.**

Kyle: Cartman ! ESPÈCE DE GROS IMBÉCILE ! DÉGAGE ! **Cria t-il en le frappant d'un bon coup de pied au cul.**

Kyle: Ne l'écoute pas Kenny, on as pas peur de toi, t'inquiète pas.

 **Puis il s'en alla, lui aussi, suivit par les autres.**

 **Stan me pris le visage entre ses mains et approcha le siens, il colla nos lèvres dans un doux baiser qui me réconforta.**

Stan: Ne t'inquiète pas, je serait toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Je t'aime Kenny, tu a compris ? Je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur et rien ne changera ça, pas même le faite que tu devienne un vampire.

Kenny: Je t'aime aussi, Stan ! **Répondis-je, les larmes aux yeux.**

 **Oui, je l'aim** **e** **tellement !** **Je ne pourrais pas avoir meilleur petit-copain même en cherchant toute une éternité.**

 **Je me calma finalement puis on alla rejoindre les autres, Cartman s'excusa auprès de moi, sûrement sous la contrainte de Kyle, mais s'était quand même mieux que rien. La journée se passa ensuite comme on l'avaient planifié, jeux-vidéo en avant-midi, vu que je n'étais pas encore affecté par le soleil, nous en profitâmes pour faire quelques parties de basket après avoir mangé et des films en soirée. Après tout ça, moi et Stan allèrent aider Kyle à faire la vaisselle et ce qui devait arriver, arriva.**

 **Stan cogna une assiette à une armoire en voulant la ranger et elle tomba sur le comptoir, mais voulant la rattraper, il se coupa profondément l'intérieur de la main droite. Un bout de verre planté dans la paume de la main, il se retourna pour que je ne vois rien, mais j'avais vu et j'étais pétrifié. L'odeur était encore plus forte que tout à l'heure avec la coupure de Cartman et il y avait du sang sur le comptoir et au sol. Mes mains tremblaient, les dents et les poings serré, je n'arrivais pas à dévier mon regard du liquide écarlate. Là, devant le comptoir, je ne bougeais pas. Mon petit-ami venait de se couper peut-être gravement et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que je voulais goutter au sang sur ce comptoir. Cela ne faisait même pas 3 jours et j'étais déjà en train de divaguer. Il fallait absolument que je sorte d'ici.**

 **Kyle arriva derrière-moi et me tapota l'épaule, mais je ne bougea pas plus. Il me retourna alors en tirant sur mon bras, me tirant de ma transe et il se recula aussitôt en lâchant une exclamation de surprise.**

 **Je déglutis, je le savais, je le sentais.**

Kyle: Ke…. Kenny…. Tes yeux….

 **Les autres arrivèrent comme s'il y avait eu un meurtre à l'instant.**

Kyle: Tu…. Tes yeux sont rouge.

Kenny: Et y'a pas que ça….

 **Je déglutis de nouveau puis ouvris la bouche. Les yeux de tout mes amis s'agrandirent. Ça y était, il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, j'étais réellement devenu un vrai vampire !**

 **Mes canines étaient maintenant beaucoup plus longue et je réalisa que j'étais sûrement transformer depuis le début, mais il fallait juste ça, un déclencheur. Les quelques gouttes de sang de Cartman n'avais pas suffit pour réveiller complètement mon apparence de vampire, mais Stan, oui. Puis, j'eus une envie de vomir, je voulu croire que s'était le stresse de tout ça, mais mon nouvel instinct de vampire me disait que c'était la nourriture que j'avais avalé au cour de la journée. Mon corps ne supportait même plus la nourriture humaine et je compris alors pourquoi mon petit-déjeuner n'avait pas été bon, ce n'était pas le pain qui était moisis, mais plutôt mon corps qui le rejetait. Par chance, mes amis avaient plus l'air inquiet qu'apeurés, cela me soulagea un peu parce que je ne l'aurais probablement pas supporté.**

 **Je me rendis rapidement à la poubelle et mon nouvel organisme vida complètement tout intrus qui s'y trouvait. Je me retourna dos au mur et m'écroulai finalement, me laissant glisser et m'asseyant en position fœtus. Je recommença sans vraiment m'en rendre conte à fixer le plancher d'un air fatigué, là où se trouvait encore les petites traînés de sang. Il n'y avait pas que mon estomac qui était vidé, il y avait aussi mon énergie et donc, ma capacité de résisté. Cependant, j'étais résolu à ne pas toucher à ce sang, donc je ferma les yeux et approcha doucement ma propre main de ma bouche et en mordis la paume.**

Stan: Kenny ! Que-ce que tu fait ?!

 **Je rouvris les yeux et croisa le regard troublé et inquiet de mon petit-ami. Stan s'était rapidement rapproché de moi et s'était agenouillé pour ensuite avancer sa main vers ma main libre, celle que je ne buvais pas à grosse gorgée. Je sentais se liquide chaud couler dans ma gorge et bien que je savais que cela ne m'aiderais pas beaucoup, ça me faisait quand même un peu de bien. La main de Stan tenant la mienne me calma un peu, mais s'il restait près de moi encore ne serais-ce que quelques minutes, je ne savais pas combien de temps je pourrais me contenter de ce que je buvais en ce moment. Surtout avec la douce odeur qui s'échappait de son bandage bien imbibé de son sang. Je le repoussa donc assez brusquement des 2 mains et le regarda tristement, une petite coulisse de sang au bord des lèvres.**

Kenny: Ne t'approche pas de moi Stan et vous non plus, les gars ! **Dis-je en passant mon regard de mon petit-ami au** **x** **autres gars qui me regardaient tous sans rien dire, l'air inquiets.**

 **Stan fronça les sourcils et se releva, se dirigeant vers le comptoir, il ouvris une armoire et en sortis un verre puis ouvris ensuite un tiroir et pris un couteau qu'il déposa près du verre. Il commença à retirer son bandage qu'il portait à sa main blessé et déposa le tissu sanguinolent sur le comptoir.**

Kyle: Stan ? Que-ce que tu fait ?

Craig: Fait pas de connerie, imbécile.

Stan: Je ne fait pas de connerie, Craig, je fait simplement quelque chose pour aider mon petit-copain.

 **Il repris le couteau et le dirigea vers sa plaie qu'il rouvrit en grimaçant de douleur, mes yeux s'agrandirent de terreur en le voyant faire.**

Kenny: Stan ! ARRÊTE ! Ne fait pas ça !

 **Il fit couler le liquide écarlate qui s'échappait de sa blessure, dans le verre qui se remplis rapidement puis revint verre moi et me le tendis.**

Stan: Boit.

Kenny: Stan…. Pourquoi ?…..

Stan: Boit j'te dit ! Tu ne voudrais pas que j'ai gaspillé ce sang pour rien, non ? Alors boit !

 **Des larmes commencèrent à s'échapper de mes yeux que je ferma douloureusement. Oui, j'avais mal, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente obligé de faire ça pour moi. Je grimaça et approcha doucement une main tremblante vers le contenant remplis à moitié de cet horrible liquide carmin qui pourtant m'attirais irrésistiblement. Je l'approcha ensuite de mes lèvres qui tremblaient, elles aussi et en pris une petite gorgée en fermant les yeux, mais les rouvrit bien vite en constatant avec horreur que j'adorais ça. Je ravala ma salive en regardant ce verre puis le bu cette fois en entier d'une traite. Je n'osais même plus regarder Stan et les autres tellement j'avais honte et peur à la fois de voir leurs visages dégoûtés et peut-être même effrayés.**

 **Le regard cloué sur mes genoux, toujours repliés sur moi-même, je sentis Stan me prendre le verre des mains qu'il déposa à ses coter, au sol puis prit mes mains entre les siennes, me faisant sursauter et le regarder, apeuré de voir ce que je pouvais voir. Mes larmes, qui avaient cessés de couler entre-temps recommencèrent à dévaler mes joues quand je vis le magnifique sourire qu'il me faisait. Je vis dans ses yeux, toute l'amour qu'il avait pour moi ce qui me fis légèrement sourire, moi aussi.**

Stan: Alors ? C'était bon ? **Dit-il avec un grand sourire tendre.**

 **Je le regarda surpris par ça question et détourna le regard puis hocha affirmativement la tête.**

Kenny: Oui, merci. **Dis-je simplement du bout des lèvres.**

 **Toujours avec son sourire, Stan passa son pouce sur le coin de mes lèvres, ramassant la petite coulisse de sang et l'emmenant à mes lèvres. Je les lécha et essuya ce qu'il restait du revers du ma main et m'apercevais que c'était celle que je m'étais mordu quelques minutes plus tôt et que les minuscule plais que mes canines avaient laissé, avaient disparus.**

 **Soudain, Stan tomba vers l'avant, sa tête heurtant mon torse et ne bougeait plus. Inquiet, j'essaya de l'interpeller, mais il ne réagis pas même en le secouant un peu, il n'y eu aucune réaction de sa part. Je regarda les autres qui s'approchèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.**

Kyle: Il va bien, mais il a perdu connaissance. **Fit-il en prenant son pouls.**

Token: Avec tout le sang qu'il a perdu en plus de celui qu'il a donné à Kenny, cela m'aurais étonné du contraire.

Craig: On devrait aller le porter dans un lit.

Tweek: Il… Il faudrait lui refaire son bandage, non ?

Kyle: Tu as raison, Cartman, va porter Stan dans ma chambre.

Cartman: Ouais.

Kyle: Clyde, tu peux me trouver une petite serviette et la mouillée, s'il te plais ?

Clyde: No problemo !

Token: Je vais m'occuper de nettoyer le sang par terre.

Kyle: Merci Token. Moi, je vais chercher les bandages et le désinfectant.

 **Tout le monde fit ce qu'ils avaient à faire et moi, je resta là encore un moment en compagnie de Token qui épongeait le sol et ramassait les bouts d'assiette brisé.**

Kenny: Token ? Je peux te poser une question et soit franc.

Token: Oui, vas-y.

Kenny: Je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ?

 **Token cessa de nettoyer et me regarda surpris.**

Token: Voyons, Kenny ! Tu sais bien qu'on ne te vois pas comme ça. Tu est notre ami et tu a bien vu ce qu'a fait Stan pour toi. Même si tu est un vampire, tu reste toi. Tu n'est pas un monstre. Si c'était le cas, Stan ne t'aurais pas aider comme il l'a fait et nous on ce seraient enfuit en courant, mais on te connais, tu ne nous ferait pas de mal, non ?

Kenny: Non. Mais tu a bien vu comment j'étais tétanisé devant tout ce sang tout à l'heure ! Si jamais l'un de vous venait à ce blesser encore devant moi et que cette fois, je n'arrivais pas à me retenir ?!

Token: Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça, on fera attention de ne pas se blesser en ta présence et si ça arrive, l'un de nous t'éloignera, c'est tout. On va t'aider et te soutenir quoi qu'il arrive.

Kenny: Vous n'avez pas peur de moi ? Peur que je vous morde ?

Token: Sincèrement, non. Dans un sens, ce serait bien puisqu'on pourraient tous rester ensemble et pour tout te dire, mes parents me tape sur le système et c'est un peu la même chose pour les autres, alors cela nous donneraient une raison de partir d'ici. **Fit-il en continuant de tout ramasser.**

Kenny: T'es sérieux là ? Tu te rend compte que tu ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière après ! C'est définitif ! Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, tu ne reverrais jamais ta famille. Peut-être que maintenant ils t'emmerdent, mais c'est plus tard que tu pourrais le regretter.

Token: Je sais. De toute façon, je ne te dit pas de me mordre maintenant, je dit juste que s'il y avait un accident et que tu mordais l'un de nous, on ne t'en voudrais pas. **Dit-il en termin** **ant** **de tout nettoyer.**

 **Il se releva, et jeta les bouts d'assiette brisé** **et le papier essuie-tout couvert de sang** **dans la poubelle près de moi puis me tendis sa main.**

Token: Aller, viens, on va aller voir les autres.

 **Je pris sa main et il m'aida à me relever puis on alla vers la chambre de Kyle là ou devaient tous être les autres.**

 **On entra dans la chambre et je vis Stan étendus dans le lit, il avait repris connaissance et je couru près de lui.**

Kenny: Stan ! Tu te sent bien ? Tu va mieux ?

Stan Hé hé. Oui ne t'inquiète pas et toi ? T'es yeux sont redevenues bleu et tes canines se sont rétractés. Ça va mieux alors ?

Kenny: Oui, grâce à toi. Merci.

 **Stan regarda Kyle qui hocha la tête et sortis avec le reste de la bande.**

Stan: Kenny. Je veux que tu sache pour commencer, que je t'aime plus que tout, mais je sais ce que tu a en tête et je ne suis pas d'accord.

Kenny: Quoi !? **Lançais-je surpris en m'asseyant à ses coté.**

Stan: Tu veux partir loin de nous pour ne pas nous blesser, n'est-ce pas ? Je te connais Kenny, tu regrette que j'ai eu à te donner de mon sang et tu ne veux pas recommencer.

Kenny: Alors tu préfère que je finisse par tous vous mordre ?! J'ai parler à Token, tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit que d'après lui, ce serait bien si je vous mordais tous pour que l'on reste tous ensemble. Il a sûrement dû comprendre lui aussi, mais je ne peux pas faire ça !

Stan: Alors tu est prêt à te séparer de nous tous ? De moi ?

Kenny: Je…. Non… Mais je ne pourrais plus aller au lycée, je devrais me nourrir de sang chaque jours et résister au fait que j'aurais envie de vous mordre. Si je vous mord, c'est comme si je vous enlevais à vos familles et je me sentirait mal puisque je sais que vous finiriez par m'en vouloir. Je ne veux pas de tout ça, Stan.

Stan: Ce serait ridicule de tout mettre sur ta faute alors que ce sera nous que te l'auront demander ! On ne pourra pas t'en vouloir pour ça ! Écoute. On en a tous parler. Mord-moi ! Et ensuite je m'occuperais des autres si tu ne veux pas le faire ! On partira et on se fera une nouvelle vie de nuit, tout les huit !

Kenny: Stan ! Où crois-tu qu'on va trouver tout l'argent pour ne serai-ce qu'avoir un toit pour nous tous ?!

Stan: On à déjà pensé à tout ça ! Kyle est en train de parler avec Token et c'est lui qui prendra de l'argent à ses parents pour subvenir au moins au frais du loyer pour les deux ou trois premier mois. On aura qu'a trouver une maison même avec quatre chambres, on dort 2 par 2, ce serait parfait. Pendant ce temps, on va se chercher un job de nuit et à huit, il n'y aura pas de problème surtout qu'on aura pas d'épicerie à faire donc il restera même de l'argent qu'on économisera pour si jamais il arrive quelque chose que l'on puisse vite changer de ville ou même de pays, ce sera facile ! Tu imagine, on pourrait tous voyager ensemble ! Tout seul, ce sera ennuyeux, tu aura de la difficulté et qu'est-ce que tu fera si tu te faisait attraper par la police. Nous on pourra venir te sortir de là si on est avec toi !

 **Tout ce que venait de dire Stan était vrai, en plus, j'avais quand même peur de vivre seul loin de tout ceux que je connais. D'un autre coter, si j'avais des problèmes, c'est plus facile de disparaître quand on est seul qu'en groupe. Cependant, Stan avait l'air sincère et résolut, il ne me laisserait pas partir seul.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny: T'a gagné.

 **Les yeux de Stan s'agrandirent et un immense sourire vain illuminé son visage.**

Kenny: Mais à une seule condition !

Stan: D'accord, la quelle ?

Kenny: KYLE ! **Criais-je pour être sûr que le rouquin rapplique en vitesse avec les autres.**

 **Il arriva, paniquer suivit des autres.**

Kyle: Que-ce qui ce passe ?!

Kenny: Stan m'a convaincu.

Kyle: Hein ?! Alors… Tu va nous mordre !?

Kenny: Oui… Mais je dois vous parler de quelque chose et j'ai une condition.

Craig: C'est quoi ta condition ?

Kenny: Je veux tuer Traviss avant de partir et j'ai un plan ! **Dis-je très sérieusement en fronçant les sourcils.**

 **Kyle s'avança vers moi d'un air préoccupé.**

Kyle: Je me doutais bien que tu dirais ça, mais ce ne serait pas mieux de le laisser vivre en sachant que tu est devenu un vampire, que tu nous a mordu et que son rêve de le devenir ne se réalisera pas ?

Kenny: C'est vrai que ce serait assez drôle d'y penser, mais je ne le verrais pas pour savoir comment il le prendrait et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie ou plutôt, toute l'éternité si je le laissais vivre après ce qu'il m'a fait. Vous, vous me le demandez, moi, je n'est pas voulu ça !

Craig: OK et c'est quoi ton plan ?

Kenny: Vous allez aller au lycée une dernière fois lundi et lui dire que je veux le voir le soir même, à l'infirmerie.

Clyde: Là où tout a commencé, tout de se termine, c'est ça ?

Kenny: Exact. Alors quand j'arriverais, il va s'attendre à ce que je le transforme, mais je vais simplement le tuer en le vidant de son sang. Quand je lui est dit cette hypothèse, il m'a dit que j'étais trop gentil pour faire ça, bah il va voir ! Devenir un vampire, ça change une personne.

Cartman: Bon et le truc dont tu voulais nous parler, c'est quoi ?

Kenny: J'y viens Cartman. Donc, depuis tout à l'heure j'ai l'impression d'avoir toute sortes d'informations concernant les vampires qui me passent par la tête. C'est d'ailleurs un peu grâce à ça que j'accepte de vous mordre. D'après ce que je peux comprendre, je suis un vampire assez puissant comme si j'étais née comme ça, je ne peux donc pas du tout aller au soleil, toucher des objets en argent ou me voir dans un miroir, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout les vampires. Si je mord Stan par exemple, Stan sera moins puissant, mais résistera un peu plus au soleil avec une veste à capuchon, les objets en argent le brûleront un peu moins et les miroirs bah ça reste pareil pour tous… Si Stan vous mord, vous serez à peine plus fort qu'un humain sur l'adrénaline du genre battre seul 10 hommes entraînés en même temps avant de tomber à bout de force, mais vous aurez besoin de beaucoup moins de sang ! Vous pourrez des fois manger de la nourriture normal si vous le voulez, sans gerber et vous pourrez aller au soleil. Les objets en argent ne vous affecteront pas à moins que ce sois une balle en argent, mais bon, qui traîne des balles en argent, de nos jours !? **Dis-je assez facilement comme si tout ça sortait enfin d'un rêve ou un souvenir lointain et que je savais depuis toujours.** Donc maintenant, je vous le demande, qui veux pouvoir continuer à sortir le jour parce qu'il est évidant que je ne vous mordrais pas tous ou alors si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, ça prendra plus de temps. En comptant Stan, je ne vais transformer que 3 personnes, les quatre autres vous garderez une vie à peu près normal. **Continuais-je en regardant tour à tour, chacun de mes amis.**

 **Mes amis se regardèrent l'air de se demander qui resterait à moitié humain.**

Kenny: Vous avez du temps pour y penser, mais lundi, aussitôt que j'aurais tuer Traviss, il faudra partir.

Cartman: Bah moi, c'est déjà décidé, c'est toi qui me mord ! Si je suis un vampire, je ne veux pas l'être qu'a moitié.

Kyle: Je crois que je serais mieux de rester le jour, moi.

Token: Moi aussi.

Clyde: Pareil ! Ce serait nul de plus pouvoir voir le soleil.

 **Tweek et Craig se regardaient sans rien dire.**

Tweek: Je... ! Je veux être fort !

Craig: Tweek ?

Tweek: Craig, à chaque fois qu'il arrive quelque chose, je suis toujours celui qu'on protège, maintenant, j'ai une chance de pouvoir être fort ! Je -Gnh- … Je veux que ce sois toi, Kenny, qui me morde !

Craig: Tu peux mordre une personne de plus Kenny ?

Kenny: D'accord. Alors je mordrais Stan, Cartman, Craig et Tweek. Kyle, Token et Clyde vous serez mordu plus tard.

Clyde: Mais Kenny, si moi, Token ou Kyle on mordait quelqu'un, il se passerait quoi ?

Kenny: Je crois que ça ne le transformerait juste pas.

Stan: Pour aller porter le message à Traviss, on a pas besoin d'être tous là, tu peux en profiter pour me mordre tout de suite, comme ça ce sera fait.

Kenny: Oui j'y ai pensé, t'inquiète, en fait, les quatre que je mord, à moins que vous ne vouliez vraiment passer une dernière journée au lycée, restez ici. Donc vous trois, vous allez parler avec Traviss-ti et ne lui dites pas que ça à fonctionné, on va lui faire une jolie surprise. Demain, je vais essayer de voir si je peux encore sortir un peu au soleil avec une veste à capuche, des lunettes, enfin, bien protégé quoi. Si ça marche, je pourrais l'attendre directement le Lundi matin à l'infirmerie et on partira aussitôt que ce sera fait. Sinon, vous lui direz, de toute façon il va s'en douter s'il ne me vois pas en cour, alors ce sera le soir dans l'infirmerie.

 **Tout le monde acquiesça et les trois qui ne devaient pas être mordu tout de suite allèrent se coucher dans le salon étant donné que nous accaparions la chambre du rouquin. Stan était toujours étendu dans le lit, derrière moi et les trois autres étaient simplement sortis de la chambre le temps que je morde Stan.**

 **Assis sur le rebord du lit, je me retourna vers lui sans savoir par où commencer, je n'osais même pas regarder son cou, mais il sembla s'en apercevoir et attrapa mon épaule pour m'obliger à me pencher vers lui. Il colla nos lèvres dans un doux baiser pour me rassurer, me dire qu'il était prêt. Je le regarda droit dans les yeux et mon regard dévia tranquillement vers son cou, je déglutis en sentant mes yeux virer au rouge et mes canines sortir. Ma respiration s'accéléra et mes lèvres se mirent à trembler, je n'avais encore mordu personne jusqu'à maintenant et j'avais peur de ce qui pourrait ce produire. Je pourrais devenir fou comme dans les films et finir par tuer tout le monde.**

 **La bouche entre-ouverte, le regard figé sur les pulsations de sa veine jugulaire, je m'approcha un peu plus, dans une infini lenteur, mes lèvres furent enfin en contact avec sa peau. L'une des mains de mon brun poussa doucement sur ma tête, m'incitant à y aller, ce que je fit. Je planta mes crocs dans sa chair tendre en fermant les yeux, le goût du sang emplissant ma gorge, émoustillant mes papilles gustatives comme jamais, c'était tellement bon ! J'en oubliais qu'il ne fallait pas que je boit tout son sang et me releva en me léchant les lèvres d'un air absent. Je regarda Stan qui était sur le point de perdre connaissance, je me dépêcha donc de me mordre la paume de la main pour prendre un peu de mon propre sang et le transféra dans la bouche de mon petit-ami par un baiser affamé. Il avala difficilement la gorgée du liquide rouge, laissant une coulisse de ce nectar s'échapper au coins de ses lèvres puis s'endormit immédiatement.**

 **Voilà, maintenant il ne manquait plus que quelques heures avant que mon chéri ne se réveille pour une longue éternité à mes cotés. J'inspirai profondément pour reprendre mes esprits et me redonner contenance. Je ne savais pas comment nous allions pouvoir procédé pour les autres vu que Stan occupait déjà le seul lit disponible. Le mieux serait d'attendre qu'il se réveille pour que je m'occupe de Cartman et plus tard ce serait Craig et Tweek qui pourraient se partager le lit, après tout, nous avions toute la nuit.**

 **Je me sentais un peu mal de devoir faire ça à mes amis, mais à bien y penser, je ne voulais pas non plus me retrouvé seul pour toute l'éternité en sachant que mes amis mourraient d'ici une soixantaine d'années. C'était sûrement très égoïste de ma part, mais j'avais peur de la solitude puisqu'elle pouvait mener à la folie.**

 **Je sortis de la chambre et avertis mes trois amis qu'il fallait attendre 2 heures avant que je morde quelqu'un d'autre, le temps que Stan libère le lit.**

Cartman: Moi, je m'en fiche, tu peux me transformer maintenant et je dormirais sur une chaise du salon ou même par terre s'il le faut.

Kenny: Cartman, soit patient. Je ne peux pas te mordre maintenant et ce n'est pas juste à cause du fait que Stan est dans le seul lit, c'est aussi parce que si je boit trop de sang, j'ai peur de devenir dépendant de ça. Donc tu va attendre comme les autres.

Craig: C'est si bon que ça ?

Kenny: Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais oui, j'adore ça… **Dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieur, l'air coupable** **et légèrement inquiet** **.**

 **L** **es 2 petites heures étaient finalement devenue longue et paraissaient interminable, nous les avions passé en jouant à un jeu de société et aux cartes dans la cuisine puis Stan était arrivé.**

 **Ce dernier s'avança vers nous tout s'étirant.**

Stan: Aaah… J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormis une éternité !

Kenny: J'espère que tu en a bien profité parce que c'était les dernières heures de sommeil que tu aura le restant de cette l'éternité.

Cartman: Bon ! À mon tour maintenant ! **Lança t-il en se relevant d'un bond de sa chaise et en tapant ses mains sur la table.**

Kenny: Oui Cartman…. **Dis-je, l'air lasse en roulant les yeux.**

 **Je mordis Cartman et attendis un peu plus longtemps pour mordre Craig et Tweek, eux au moins, n'étaient pas presser de devenir des monstres.**

 **Le lendemain,** **2 heures avant que** **Kyle, Clyde et Token se rendent au lycée,** **on les réveilla pour** **que Stan, Craig et Cartman les mordent** **maintenant et** **que l'ont puissent** **s'enfuir rapidement d'ici** **après** **s'être** **occuper de cet** **abrutis de Traviss. Moi, je ne pouvais désormais vraiment plus sortir en plein jour. Comme j'avais dis la veille, j'avais tenté de sortir mon bras par une fenêtre le matin,** **alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel** **.**

 **Gross** **ière** **erreur.**

 **De grosses plaques rouge s'étaient formé sur tout mon avant-bras même en portant une veste à manche longue et des gants. Heureusement rien de bien grave, je l'avais tout de suite retirer en sentant les brûlures,** **mais j'avais dû manger un steak saignant pour me guérir et encore, ce n'était pas complètement partis. Il me fallait du vrai sang humain.**

 **Dans les alentours de midi, je reçu un Sms de Kyle m'informant qu'ils avaient réussit à capturer Traviss, ce qui me fit sourire diaboliquement. J'étais impatient que le soleil déguerpisse pour que je puisse me venger.**

 **Vers 19 heure, je refis un test pour voir si je pouvais sortir quand le soleil commençait à se coucher, évidemment bien protéger, je pu remarquer après 2 minute que rien ne se passa et je sortis de la maison, recouvert** **de la tête aux pieds** **. Bien que j'avais énormément chaud et un peu mal à la tête, je pouvais sortir, nous commençâmes donc tous à nous diriger à toute vitesse vers l'établissement scolaire pour une dernière fois.**

 **Après à peine 10 minutes, nous arrivions à destination quand ça en prenait normalement presque une heure à pied, je décida alors d'envoyer un message à Kyle pour lui demander si Traviss était bien réveillé.**

 **J'eus comme réponse : Oui.**

 **J** **e fis un énorme sourire, j** **'ai des pouvoirs, autant les utiliser en faisant une entrée fracassante par la fenêtre de l'infirmerie.** **On passa derrière et je sauta le premier par la fenêtre au deuxième étage, éclatant l** **es vitres** **, cela ne me fis même pas une égratignure. Les autres passèrent après moi.**

Kyle: Kenny ! Vous pouviez pas passer par la porte comme tout le monde ?!

Kenny: Pas assez amusant. **Dis-je simplement en tirant la langue.**

 **Mon ami soupira, désespéré.**

 **J'avais eu l'effet que je voulais, Traviss-ti était complètement désemparé, il nous regardait avec des yeux apeurés et peut-être mélangé à la colère de s'être laisser attrapé.**

Kenny: Hé bien Traviss-ti, ça va pas, t'es tout pâle, t'es pas content de me voir ? Tu devrais pourtant, t'a vu, je suis réellement devenu un vampire ! **Lançais-je, moqueur, en faisant changer la couleur de mes yeux au rouge et montrant mes canines** **dans un sourire machiavélique** **.**

 **Le regardant bien droit dans les yeux, je m'approcha de lui, l'air supérieur.**

Kenny: Tu fait moins le malin maintenant, hein ! Toi qui disais que j'avais pas les couilles de te tuer, hé bien je vais t'apprendre que devenir un vampire change les gens, mon gars. Tu va payer pour tout les trucs horrible que tu m'a fait subir et en particulier pour cette foutu transformation ! **Crachais-je en montant sur le lit et en lui attrapant le collet de son t-shirt.**

 **J'entendis Cartman rire derrière-moi, je sentais tout les regards de mes amis poser sur nous. J'avais l'impression d'être un genre de chef de mafia qui réglait ses comptes, je me sentais fort, je me sentais invincible et j'adorais ça ! Je décelais la terreur dans les yeux de mon pire ennemi, pour une fois c'était MOI le bourreau et j'allais en profiter.**

Traviss: É… Écoute Kenny, j'ai peut-être fait une erreur et je….

Kenny: UNE erreur ?! Tu en a fait des tonnes, tellement que tu ne pourra jamais être pardonné. Je vais boire ton sang infecte jusqu'à la dernière goutte et partir de cette ville avec mes amis. Tu ne réalisera JAMAIS tes foutu plan à la con de devenir un vampire ou un maître du monde. J'aimerais bien rester encore quelques jours pour te faire simplement et horriblement souffrir chaque minute qui passerait, mais je ne peux même plus aller au soleil. En plus, Ce ne serait même pas suffisant pour te faire comprendre tout le mal que tu a fait autour de toi. Je vais donc juste te tuer et j'aurais enfin la conscience tranquille et ça tombe bien parce que j'ai très soif !

 **Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus quand je le colla au matelas de ma main droite sur son torse et l'obligea à tourner la tête avec simplement le pouce de ma main gauche sur son menton.**

Traviss: Je t'en pris Kenny ! Ne fait pas ça….

Kenny: Trop tard Traviss.

 **Je planta mes crocs dans la chair de son cou et me délecta de son sang, mais m'arrêta après seulement quelques gorgées, il n'avait même pas encore perdu connaissance.**

 **Me relevant, je tourna ma tête doucement vers la fenêtre. Cette mort était bien trop douce pour cet enfoiré, je voulais qu'il souffre !**

Cartman: Que-ce qu'il y a Kenny ? Son sang est trop dégueux pour que tu le vide ? Ha ha ha !

Kyle: Pourtant je le sent d'ici et…. Ça sent bon….

Kenny: Oui, cet enflure a un sang exquis, mais je m'en fiche, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il souffre.

 **Je le lâcha et me dirigea vers les bout de verre brisé au sol et en pris un bien gros et pointu puis revint vers lui et le planta dans son bras le faisant hurler de douleur.**

Traviss: HAAAAAA !

 **ÇA, c'était exquis !**

 **Je le coupas à plusieurs endroits, un sourire dément déformant mon visage, lui planta le bout de vers par-ci et par-là et je regarda mes amis.**

 **Ils avaient tous les yeux rouge, ils avaient soif eux aussi.**

Kenny: Allez-y les gars ! Servez-vous !

 **Traviss était couvert de sang de la tête aux pieds, il pleurait et gémissait de douleur, c'était tellement bon de l'entendre crier que ça m'avais revigoré, je pouvais donc le laisser à mes potes qui ne se firent pas prier pour lui sauter dessus. Même pour ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de sang, voir Traviss sanguinolent était trop pour eux et avait réveillé leurs soifs.**

 **Traviss était maintenant définitivement mort.**

 **Nous avions décidé de faire passer ça pour un suicide et après avoir passer le balais pour ramasser les bouts de verre au sol, nous les avions lancé par la fenêtre et le cadavre suivis. Comme s'il s'était lancé lui-même, il était atterris deux étages plus bas sur la vitre laissant quelque minuscules éclaboussures de sang autour de lui à cause de ses vêtements imbibé et sa tête avait éclaté sur le ciment. Vu qu'il n'y avait pas assez de sang, cela allais sûrement être très étrange pour la police et les chirurgiens qui s'occuperaient de son corps, mais on ne pouvait rien faire de mieux. Pour être sûr que personne ne remonte jusqu'à nous, on avait même nettoyer la pièce et brûler les draps ensanglanté dehors après en avoir essoré le sang dégoulinant sur Traviss. Formant donc la scène presque parfaite d'un suicide avec un peu plus de réalisme.**

 **Avant de partir, nous avions pris chacun un papier et un crayon et avions écrit une lettre d'adieux à nos familles. Nous ne pourrions plus jamais les revoir, surtout parce qu'un adolescent qui ne peux pas aller au soleil sans bien se couvrir ou qui n'apparaît pas sur les photos ou les miroirs peux facilement devenir un cobaye pour des scientifiques fou.**

 **Kyle avait même penser à nous faire passer pour mort, même si nous l'étions en fait vraiment, un mort n'est pas censé pouvoir apporter une lettre à sa famille, mais si c'était Traviss qui nous avait tuer et qu'il avait écrit ces lettres pour ensuite se suicider pour ne pas aller en prison, cela pouvait concorder. Malheureusement, nous voulions dire quelques mots à nos familles par nous même, il nous fallait donc une autre histoire.**

 **Après mûres réflexions, nous avions décider d'un commun accord de dire à nos parents qu'il nous était arriver quelque chose d'étrange quelques jours plus tôt et que nous ne pouvions plus rester sans mettre tout ceux qu'on aimes en danger et nous avec. Nous leurs demandions de ne pas montrer cette lettre à la police en sachant très bien qu'ils les appelleraient sûrement même si nous leur demandions de ne pas le faire.**

 **On se sépara ensuite pour aller porter les messages dans nos chambres en passant par la fenêtre puis nous nous retrouvions à la sortis de la ville.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous à quand même plus malgré le fait que l'histoire se déroule assez rapidement et qu'il n'y ai pas beaucoup d'action. J'ai pensé qu'une suite pourrais bien être faite un jour pendant une apocalypse qui se passerait plusieurs siècle plus tard, mais cela reste encore à voir. Tout dépendra de vous, chers lecteurs si cette histoire vous à assez plus ou non. Quand j'ai écris cette fic, je n'avais que l'idée du rituel en tête et le reste est apparus en écrivant tout simplement. (C'est à peu près toujours comme ça, mais là c'était juste une minuscule idée de rien du tout, donc j'ai bogué un peu et je savais plus quoi mettre) J'avoue être un peu déçue du résultat, mais je ne pouvais pas faire mieux et je m'en excuse.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture a tous !**_

 **163ans s'étaient ensuite écoulé depuis toute cette histoire, depuis notre transformation. Nous étions maintenant en l'an 2179.**

 **Beaucoup de choses s'était passé depuis, la technologie avait pas mal évoluée et c'était vraiment génial de pouvoir voir tout ça, j'en venais presque à remercier Traviss de m'avoir transformer. J'ai bien dit Presque parce que j'ai quand même faillie mourir il y a quelque temps. Nous somme déménagé dans plusieurs pays différents et à ce moment nous étions en Turquie dans une régions près de la mer-noir où les précipitations sont abondantes et régulières. C'est donc pendant une énorme tempête que des vents ont envoyer un poteau électrique par ma fenêtre et a donc laissé entrer quelques rayons du soleil qui a décidé de se réfugié dans ma chambre pendant que je me reposais. Je ne dormais pas, les vampires ne dorment pas, mais le poteau m'étais tomber dessus m'empêchant donc de sortir de la chambre à temps. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer que les dégâts étaient assez grave pour que je doivent rester coucher pendant une semaine à boire du sang de cochon. Jusqu'à ce que Cartman m'emporte un humain que je vida de son sang pour ensuite guérir complètement de mes blessures. **

**Nous sommes ensuite rapidement partis en Transylvanie où j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas de soleil et oui bon, je me fiais aussi aux livres et aux films qui disaient que c'était la terre natal des vampires et blablabla…. Malheureusement, les gens vont avec la régions et eux aussi croyaient aux vampires et ils nous ont démasqués, on a donc dû s'enfuir de nouveau et maintenant, nous somme en Suisse. Dans une région parfaite durant l'hiver à cause du phénomène de brouillard de vallée, réduisant donc les rayons du soleil et nous permettant de chasser sans se faire repérer. Oui, il faut quand même s'attaquer à des humains de temps à autre vu que le sang animal n'est pas suffisant, surtout pour moi.**

 **Nous avons découverts que après deux décennies, Kyle, Clyde et Token vieillissaient d'un an donc maintenant ils paraissaient avoir 24-25ans au lieu de 17-18. Ce qui était quand même bien, vu que cela nous permettaient d'avoir des adultes dans le groupe et pouvaient donc trouver plus facilement du travaille. Cela paressaient aussi mieux pour les propriétaires qui refusaient avant de louer une habitation à une bande seulement composé de jeunes.**

 **Cela faisait donc 3ans que nous étions en Suisse et tout allait pour le mieux, à part la barrière des langues, nous réussissions parfaitement à nous débrouiller.**

 **Je peux passer à travers les murs et les objets donc, pendant la nuit évidement, j'ai voler quelques Holo-phones dans un magasin. Ce sont des montres-téléphone qui permettre de voir notre interlocuteur grâce à un écran holographique. On porte une sorte d'écouteur qui ressemble à un Bluetooth et quand on appelle quelqu'un ou que l'on accepte un appel, des lunettes holographique sortent de l'oreillette, ce qui nous permet d'être les seul à entendre et voir la personne. On peux aussi désactivé cette fonction et permettre aux autres de personne alentour de voir et parler a l'interlocuteur. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui, les hologrammes font partis intégrante de la vie courante, il valent assez chers donc je ne voulais pas gaspillé nos économies pour ça et puis comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai des pouvoirs, autant les utiliser !**

 **Nous vivons dans une assez grande maison, cinq chambres ou plutôt quatre chambres et une pièce secrète cacher derrière une grande étagère coulissante où nous cachons nos réserves de sang que nous volons dans les hôpitaux. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de meuble puisque nous devons souvent changer d'endroit, nous ne restons pas plus de 10ans dans la même ville, sinon les gens nous démasqueraient de nouveau à cause du faite que nous ne vieillissions pas. Déjà, en 10ans, nous changeons de quartier au moins 2-3 fois.**

 **En ce moment, il faisait jour, les rideaux complètement noir et opaque qui couvraient chacune des fenêtre de la maison ne laissaient entrer aucune lueur comme s'il faisait nuit. J'écoutais tranquillement la télévision pendant que Kyle, Clyde et Token travaillais. Stan et Cartman commençaient à se préparer eux aussi pour aller travailler bientôt et Craig et Tweek étaient… Occupés. Moi, je ne travaillais que vers 22h jusqu'à 6h du matin dans un bar, juste avant que le soleil ne pointe le bout de son nez. C'était ça, ou j'étais de corvée de ménage dans toute la maison pour toujours, un genre d'homme de ménage quoi. Les gars ne voulaient pas que je ne fasse rien sous prétexte que je ne pouvais pas sortir le jour et je les comprenais, mais ils n'aimaient pas non-plus que je doivent travailler jusqu'aux premières lueurs du jour, mais par chance, ce dernier était juste à coter de chez nous, donc ils avaient accepter à contre-cœur.**

 **Je commença à avoir faim et me leva donc pour aller dans notre pièce secrète pour avoir une poche de sang, mais lorsque j'ouvris le réfrigérateur, il n'y avait plus rien. C'était sûrement encore Cartman qui avait oublier ou plutôt omis d'avertir tout le monde qu'il n'y avais plus de sang.**

Kenny: Bordel de merde, Cartman ! Viens ici !

Cartman: Quoi ?! Que-ce qui a ? Je suis pressé là, je travaille dans moins d'une heure et j'arrive pas à trouver mon foutu uniforme. **Fit-il en arrivant frustré, seulement habiller d'un caleçon.**

 **Je le regarda simplement sans rien dire, une mines sévèrement désespéré au visage, une main sur la hanche et l'autre pointant le frigo vide.**

 **Mon grand ami changea vite de comportement en voyant ce que je pointais, il détourna le regard l'air coupable.**

Cartman: Je…. Euuh…. C'est pas moi… **Dit-il en levant les mains en l'air.**

 **J'entendis soudain la porte d'entre s'ouvrir. Il tombe à pic.**

Kenny: Bah alors tu dira ça à Kyle ! Tu sais ce qu'il t'a dit la dernière fois. **Dis-je avec un grand sourire, l'air mesquin.** Kyyyle ! Cartman à encore mmmhh….

 **Cartman m'interrompis en mettant l'une de ses mains sur ma bouche. Je croisa les bras sans rien ajouter et le regarda l'air de dire : T'es foutu, vieux.**

Kyle: Il a encore vidé le frigo, c'est ça ? **Dit-il sombrement en s'adossant au cadre de la porte, les bras croisé.**

 **Kyle avait bien grandit, son visage s'était un peu durcis, le rendant plus adulte et mature. Il mesurait maintenant environ une tête de plus que moi qui faisait un mètre soixante, il était toujours aussi mince, mais avait pris légèrement du muscle. Il était devenu très beau, s'attirant donc beaucoup de regards envieux, même de moi qui ne pourrais jamais grandir.**

Kenny: Mmmh mmh. **Essayais-je de dire sous la main de Cartman.**

 **Kyle s'approcha de lui et l'attrapa par une oreille et le** **traîna** **hors de la pièce** **sous les plaintes de notre ami** **. Je rigola en sachant** **qu'il l'avait bien chercher. Nous l'avions tous avertis plusieurs fois, mais ça ne semblais pas rentrer dans ça petite tête, donc Kyle lui avais dit que si ça se reproduisais, il l'enverrait au soleil pour "bronzer" un peu et qu'en plus, il mettrait un code que seul Cartman ne connaîtrait pas. Craig arriva suivis de Tweek et Stan dans l'encadrement de la porte et regardaient tous Cartman se faire emmener par Kyle.**

Craig: Cartman a encore vidé le frigo ? **Dit-il l'air lasse, en tournant son regard vers moi et en pointant l'autre du pouce.**

Kenny: Comme vous pouvez le voir. **Lançais-je en présentant le réfrigérateur vide.**

Stan: Et je suppose que t'a faim.

Kenny: Ouais… **Dis-je en serrant les dents et les yeux mi-clos.**

Tweek: -Gnh- Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je peux aller te chercher que… Quelque chose.

Kenny: Ou quelqu'un !

Tweek: GAH ! Tu… Tu sais que je peux pas faire ça !

Craig: C'est bon, je vais y aller.

Kenny: Merci Craig ! Essaye de trouver quelqu'un qui a du AB négatif ! C'est trop bon et ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas eu. **Dis-je en sautillant et en claquant des mains.**

 **Tweek sursauta.**

Craig: T'aura ce que je trouverez.

Kenny: Bouh… T'es nul ! **Fis-je en me renfrognant, croisant les bras comme un enfant qui n'a pas ce qu'il veux.**

 **Craig me fit un doigt d'honneur et partis avec Tweek.**

Stan: Depuis que t'a bu le sang de Tweek tu ne lâche plus ce groupe sanguin. T'es vraiment accro.

Kenny: C'est pas ma faute si c'est bon ! Tu le sais autant que moi, non ?!

Stan: Oui, mais je trouve que tu bois beaucoup ces temps-ci. Je veux dire, des humains directement.

Kenny: Je sais… Mais c'est pas ma faute, on dirait que depuis cette accident je me sent plus faible !

Stan: Kenny, ça fait presque 30ans de ça et puis t'a complètement guérie depuis.

 **Je savais qu'il disait vrai, mais j'avais fini par m'habituer à cette vie et même que j'aimais ça. Au début, on s'était tous promis de ne pas tuer d'humain puis au finale, on s'est aperçu que en les vidant de leur sang, on pouvaient durer plus longtemps sans en boire de nouveau. Le sang humain pris directement à la source est meilleur et a beaucoup plus d'effet que celui en poche ou celui d'animaux.**

 **Je regarda simplement mon petit-ami sans savoir quoi lui répondre. Cela faisait plus de 165ans que nous sortions ensemble et je l'aimais toujours autant, mais des fois, ça m'énervais quand il avait raison. Nous nous sommes séparer une seule fois depuis tout ce temps à cause d'une chicane, parce que nous n'étions pas d'accord sur quelque chose, mais je ne me souviens plus quoi. Cela fait près de 100ans donc c'est un peu normal, mais je sais que ça n'a pas durée plus de quelques jours pour nous remettre ensemble.**

 **Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui promettre de boire moins de sang humain, c'était plus fort que moi, j'en voulais toujours plus et je me retenais déjà un peu.**

 **Je m'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.**

Kenny: T'a raison. Je vais appeler Craig pour qu'il me trouve des poche de sang à la place.

 **Stan me sourit et scella de nouveau nos lèvres dans un baiser passionné, passant ses mains sur ma taille pour me rapprocher encore plus. Je mis les mienne dans son cou et en fit glisser une dans ses cheveux noir. Ils étaient tellement doux. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, je sauta pour enrouler mes jambes autour de sa taille et lui, passa ses mains sous mes fesses.**

Kyle: Hum hum ! **Fit-il pour attirer notre attention.**

 **J'ouvris grand les yeux, surpris et redescendis au sol en joignant mes mains dans mon dos, regardant le sol,** **gêner.**

 **Stan souriait timidement en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.**

Kyle: Désolé de vous déranger, mais je voulais savoir si vous vouliez voir quelques chose de drôle ?

 **Stan et moi on se regarda, intrigué puis on acquiesça. Stan commença a suivre Kyle pendant que moi je regardais mon holo-phone avec tristesse. Je soupira et appuya sur un bouton qui fit apparaître un clavier holographique au dessus de la montre. Je composa le numéro de Craig et les lunettes holographique apparurent.**

 _Craig: Ouais ?_

Kenny: Laisse tomber. Emmène-moi des poches à la place.

 _Craig: OK, mais pourquoi ?_

Kenny: Je veux pas que Stan me déteste parce que il dit que je boit trop.

 _Craig: Ivrogne._ **Ria t-il.**

 **Je roula les yeux en souriant.**

Kenny: Donc, c'est bon ? Tu va y aller ?

 _Craig: Ouais, mais chouine pas si tu l'aime pas._

Kenny: D'accord, merci ! Dépêche-toi s'il te plais, j'ai vraiment faim !

 _Craig: Je vois ça, t'es yeux sont devenus rouge._

Kenny: Mouais….. **Dis-je en réalisant que c'était le cas.**

 **Je raccrocha en appuyant de nouveau sur le bouton et alla voir les autres dans le salon. En arrivant, je me mit à rire en voyant Cartman aussi rouge qu'un homard, de la tête aux pieds. Il était assis sur une chaise, les bras croisé et il semblait furax. Au même moment, Clyde et Token arrivèrent.**

Token: Hé bah, que-ce qui se passe ?

Clyde: Cartman a encore vidé le frigo ?

Kenny: HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Cartman: Kenny, ta gueule ! Ouais, je l'ai vidé bon ça suffit maintenant !

Kyle: Ouais, comme tu le dit, ça suffit. C'est la dernière fois que tu touche au réfrigérateur sans permission, tu agis en enfant alors on va te traiter en enfant !

Cartman: Ah, bah moi ça me va très bien. Si je suis un enfant, j'ai pas besoin d'aller travailler alors !

Kyle: Fait pas le malin Cartman. Tu va y aller quand même.

Kenny: Craig rapporte des poches alors tu sera remis sur pied, d'ici là, essais de retrouver ton uniforme pour être prêt. J'ai plus de raisons que toi de ne pas aller travailler alors bouge ton gros cul !

Cartman: Tss… Je suis pas gros, bordel ! **Fit-il en se levant.**

 **Près d'une heure passa avant que Craig et Tweek ne reviennent avec un sac remplis de poche de sang, il le lança sur la table basse su salon et je sauta dessus, affamé. Je pris la première poche que je vis et mordis de dans à pleine dent, bordel que c'était bon ! J'avais tellement mal à la gorge à cause de la soif que j'aurais sûrement vidé le sac en entier, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Je bu deux poche complète avant de m'arrêter, la dernière avait un goût étrange et je regarda l'étiquette avant de me mettre à blanchir aussitôt en y voyant marqué en petit à coté de B positif : Infecté.**

 **Je déglutis. Pourquoi il y avait du sang infecté à l'hôpital ? Il venait d'être testé et n'avait pas eu le temps d'être jeté ou alors, les médecins s'en servaient pour des testes ? De quoi était-il infecté ? Je me sentis soudain étouffé et ma respiration devins haché, j'avais de nouveau énormément mal à la gorge, je m'écroulai au sol en me tenant cette dernière, incapable de respirer normalement.**

Kenny: Ss… Stan !…. Staa….nnn… **Essayais-je difficilement de l'appeler.**

 **Cartman était partis travailler, Clyde et Token était dans la cuisine, Craig et Tweek étaient sûrement retourner faire ce qu'ils faisaient et Kyle était partis porter le reste du sang dans le frigo. Stan devait sûrement être en train de se préparer pour aller travailler bientôt, lui aussi, j'étais seul dans le salon en train d'asphyxié.**

 **Je vais vraiment mourir comme ça ?**

 **++POV EXT++**

 **Kyle arriva dans le salon et entendis une respiration sifflante devant le sofa. Il s'approcha et vis les pieds de Kenny et couru vers lui.**

Kyle: Kenny ? Kenny ! Que-ce que t'a ?! Que-ce qui t'arrive ?

 **Le petit blond avait des taches grisâtres sur sa peau qui semblait s'effriter. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et sa respiration haché montrait qu'il souffrait. Il vis la poche de sang à moitié vide que tenait Kenny et la pris puis vis l'étiquette.**

Kyle: LES GARS, VENEZ VITE !

 **Tout le monde accourut vers lui rapidement.**

Token: Que-ce qui ce passe ?

Stan: Kenny ! Hé ! Que-ce qui lui arrive ?!

Kyle: Il as bu du sang infecté !

Craig: Infecté ?

Kyle: Tu n'a pas regardé les foutu étiquette Craig !

Craig: C'est pas comme si j'avais le temps de vérifié tout ça je te signal ! On as pas le droit d'en prendre alors j'ai fait vite pour pas me faire voir et puis c'était jamais arrivé un truc comme ça !

Tweek: GAH ! Que-ce qui va arriver à Kenny ?!

Kyle: Il faut vite lui trouver un humain ! Peut-être que ça pourra aider ! Allez chercher un voisin seul et ne vous faites pas remarquer parce que si ça ne fonctionne pas, on ne pourra pas partir rapidement avec Kenny dans cette état. Faites vite ! Grouillez-vous !

 **Tout le monde partis en quatrième vitesse sans même prendre le temps de refermer la porte. Stan resta près de Kenny, essayant de lui parler.**

Stan: Kenny. T'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller, les autres sont partis chercher quelqu'un pour te soigner, je t'en pris, reste avec moi !

 **Sa respiration était de plus en plus faible et sec. Le blond agrippas fermement le bras de son petit-ami et ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Ses yeux étaient voilé et sa peau se couvrait de plus en plus de plaque grise, il fallait que les autres garçons fassent vite, très vite.**

Stan: Tu te souviens quand tu m'a mordu, je t'avais parler de plein de truc qui pourrait t'arriver si tu était seul, mais je n'est jamais pensé une seconde que ce genre de truc pouvait arriver. Tu ne va pas mourir Kenny, parce que nous sommes tous là pour toi. Nous sommes là justement pour pouvoir t'aider dans ce genre de situation alors accroche-toi s'il te plais. Ça ne devrait plus être bien long avant qu'ils ne reviennent.

Kenny: Je… T'aime… Stan…

Stan: Oui… Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur ! **Pleura t-il doucement.**

 **Kyle entra suivis des autres qui portaient un homme dans la quarantaine, il était seulement inconscient.**

Kyle: Kenny ! Regarde ce qu'on as trouvé !

 **Craig et Token déposèrent le corps de l'homme inconscient sur le divan et Stan souleva Kenny pour le mettre a hauteur de son cou. Aussitôt que le blond sentis l'odeur du sang, il mordit à pleine dents. Il le vida complètement sans laisser une seule goutte dans le corps maintenant sans vie.**

 **Savourant les dernières gouttes qu'il avait autour de la bouche, les yeux fermé, accouder au cadavre à coter de lui, le blond reprenait son souffle et des couleurs. Les taches avaient presque toutes complètement disparues et Kenny semblait aller mieux. Il ouvris ses yeux d'un rouge écarlate et regarda ses amis et son petit-copain qui s'avança pour l'embrasser, mais le blond le repoussa doucement.**

Kenny: On serait mieux d'attendre un peu, tu ne crois pas, je ne voudrais pas vous contaminé parce qu'on as pensé trop vite que c'était terminé. On ne sait même pas ce que c'était ce virus. **Dit-il, chacune de ses mains sur les épaules du brun.**

Kyle: Kenny a raison Stan. On ferait mieux de ne pas avoir de contact trop direct avec lui, du moins, jusqu'à ce que ces taches soit toutes parties complètement.

 **Stan eu l'air un peu déçu, mais comprenant les risques, il ne fit que sourire tendrement au petit blond. Il donna un bisou sur ses propres doigts et les déposa ensuite sur les lèvres de son amour, pour un baiser indirect ce qui fit rire Kenny.**

 **Kyle eu soudain une pensée pour Cartman et s'inquiéta un peu. Il s'éloigna de la bande et se rendant dans la cuisine, il appuya sur un bouton sur son holo-phone et composa le numéro du plus grand.**

 _Cartman: Quoi ? Je travaille là ! J'ai pas le temps de parler._

 **Kyle soupira, il allait bien.**

Kyle: Je voulais juste vérifié que tu allais bien.

 _Cartman: Pourquoi j'irai pas bien, il s,est passé quelque chose ?_ **Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.**

Kyle: Oui, Kenny a encore faillie mourir. Le sang que Craig a ramener avait des poches infecté par je ne sais quel virus.

 **Cartman sursauta.**

 _Cartman: Attends… Ça veux dire que je suis peut-être contaminé ?!_

Kyle: Non, t'inquiète pas, ça a été instantané pour Kenny donc tu n'a rien, ça va.

 _Cartman: Mmh… Et il va bien là ? OUII J'ARRIVE DEUX MINUTES !_ **Cria t-il en regardant derrière lui.**

Kyle: Oui, il va bien. On lui a fait boire le sang d'un humain donc il va bien, il n'est pas complètement guérie, donc pas de contact trop physique pour l'instant, mais il va s'en sortir.

 **Cartman resta silencieux un moment en regardant ailleurs.**

Kyle: Cartman ?

 _Cartman: Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi… Je… Je t'aime fautquej'yaille a plus._

 **Il dit sa dernière phrase très rapidement avant de raccrocher sans attendre de réponse du rouquin qui se mit a rougir. Les yeux aussi grand que des balle de golfs et le visage surpris, il repris ses esprits en laissant s'échapper un petit rire. La bouche en cœur, il repartis dans le salon sur son petit nuage. C'était très rare que Cartman démontre de l'affection au rouquin, mais ce dernier le trouvais encore plus mignon quand il le faisait et c'était toujours comme une première fois.**

 **++POV KENNY++**

 **Les jours passèrent et tout allait pour le mieux, J'avais guérie du virus, Kyle avait jeter les 2 autres poches infecté qu'il restait et maintenant on prenait bien soin de regarder l'étiquette avant de boire une poche. Kyle et Cartman semblaient s'être un peu rapproché et nous étions tous très heureux, finalement, je pouvais peut-être remercier Traviss-ti de m'avoir donner l'éternité pour être avec mes meilleurs potes et le meilleur petit-copain du monde. Je découvrait encore plein de choses et si mon pire ennemi n'avait pas fait ce rituel, nous serions tous mort de vieillesse aujourd'hui, Donc oui, merci connard.**

 _ **VOILÀAAAA ! x3 Je savais plus trop quoi ajouter donc je termine un peu sec, je sais. ( Pas de tomates ou de briques s'il vous plais ! xS ) J'ai beaucoup aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que ça vous as plus autant qu'a moi ! Je m'excuse encore s'il reste des fautes. Aussi, Je m'excuse que cette histoire ne sois pas vraiment génial, parce que comme je l'ai déjà dit j'avais une idée, mais elle était encore plus minuscule que microscopique donc le reste s'est fait tout seul et j'ai pas trouver mieux, mais je sais, c'est de la merde en canne….. TT_TT Donc bref… Dites moi ce que vous en pensez S'IL VOUS PLAiS ! Ça me ferait énormément plaisir et m'encouragerais a écrire plus vite mes autres fics de ce fandom. J'en ai deux ou trois en route, mais pas assez de motivation pour les terminer donc si vous voulez d'autre fic South Park… DITES LE !**_

 _ **Je vous aimes tous et à bientôt j'espère !**_

 _ **Zoubis !**_


End file.
